What if Bella stole a car?
by LM2256
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella, not believing his lie of not loving her, stole a car and drove. What happens when Edward tracks her down? ONE SHOT. better summary inside. R


**Summary: **What if when Edward left Bella in the woods she didn't just try to follow him. What if she took off in her truck, stole a car, and drove highways until she made it to another state. All because she was angry and knew he had lied to her about not loving her. What if Edward got a worried call from Charlie and decided to track her down. When he finds her what will he do? Will he stay or just get her home and leave again?? Read and find out!!

**AN: ok so on the drive down the beach I got an idea in my head and couldn't get rid of it. Its just a one shot with a beginning and an end. Read and enjoy!**

In no way do I own twilight, the only thing I own is my story idea.

BPOV

I drove the highway at top speed, foot to the floor urging the car faster. I had so many feeling coursing through me I didn't know which to stick with. I felt anger at Edward, how dare he decide to leave me, how dare he lie and say he didn't love me! Though the pessimistic part of me told me to believe what he had said, but the logical side kept reminding me how many times he said he loved me, and how self loathing he was so of course he would blow the whole birthday debacle out of proportion! I was scared out of my mind, he was leaving me, and I was leaving forks, and I had stolen a car; I had no idea what was to become of me. Then I felt sadness, because Edward had indeed left me. When he left me in the woods I tried to follow for a few feet before my pride kicked in. I decided I'd leave too so I took my truck up to Port Angeles, it barley made it, and then I ditched it and stole a black mustang, a new model. It had wonderful speed and smooth ride, along with black leather seats and an awesome sound system with satellite radio. I'm sure it was track-able but at this point I really don't care. I had no idea where I was headed; I've been on the highway for a while now, passing exits. I was kind of hungry though…a pit stop would be nice. I pulled off into one of the welcome stations, I'd just crossed into another state but I could care less to notice which one. I grabbed a few bags of chips from the vending machines and also some energy drinks.

EPOV

I was a few hours out of forks, I was finding it extremely hard to leave causing me to move slowly for a vampire. Every bone in my body ached to go back, driving away was like resisting gravity but I pushed forward. I kept going for another mile until I pulled over and got out of the car, it was pitch dark out now. With a roar of anguish I ripped a tree from the side of the road and threw it into the forest that lined the highway. Thankfully no cars were passing when I lost my temper. Then my phone buzzed, at first I thought I was Alice but when I looked at the screen I noticed it was Bella's home. She never usually had to call me but I'm sure now she was trying to find any way to talk to me. I waited till the phone took its message and listened to the voicemail. It was Charlie and he was looking for Bella, wondering if she was with me…which means she hasn't left the woods yet! I quickly called him back.

"Edward!" Charlie answered in a worried tone.

"I just got your message, is everything alright?"

"No, Bella left a note saying she was going for a walk…but she hasn't come back yet and I know its late but I was wondering if she was with you?"

"No sir, she's not." I answered worry coating my tone. "Did you check out back?"

"Yes, I called her name for the past two hours and there was no answer, then I noticed her truck was gone so I figured she was visiting your family…I…have no idea where my daughter is." He said sadly.

"If she contacts me I'll call you immediately sir, I promise." That was the least I would do, I was going to find her.

"Thank you."

With now concern for the speed limit I drove back into forks and tried to pick up her scent, I followed it up to port Angeles where I found her truck, then I found where she probably got into another car, this wasn't going to be easy, they car must have been fast because her scent was harder to pick up.

BPOV

Thanks to the snacks and energy drinks I drove straight through the night, wired on energy and sugar. The radio was blasting on some station that was playing rock at four in the morning. I had taken an exit not to far back and I was now traveling a straight stretch of road that would probably lead into a town of some sort, the road was currently empty. I took a second to glance into the rearview mirror and my breath was knocked out of me.

A very shiny Volvo was gaining on me, and fast. He was riding my bumper in no time and all I could do was glare at him through the mirror.

"Go away Edward!" I yelled even thought it was a false want I still said it, showing him I was pretty pissed off! He just kept riding me and staring back at me in the mirror, his eyes looked remorseful. The next words that left my lips were mean to hurt though I didn't mean them, I don't know where the urge to say it came from but my angry side was showing right now.

"You don't deserve me!" I knew that thought had crossed his mind many times, as many times as I thought about how I didn't deserve him.

The Volvo slowed down and fell behind for a fraction of a minute before it sped up easily overtaking my car and about a hundred feet in front of me swerved and blocked the road. There wasn't enough time for me to turn and go around because he was already out of the car so I unwillingly pulled over and turned the car off. He walked over and I kept eye contact with the steering wheel, glaring at it angrily. He tapped on the window and my eyes were drawn to him.

"Bella, please, come out?" he pleaded, "I want to talk to you."

"No." I muttered.

"Please, I'm sorry, I was rash…"

I suddenly exited the car slamming the door behind me. I must have looked scary because he stepped back. I approached him pointing my finger and started verbally waging war on him. He took a few steps back as I got in his face, he seemed scared of me, a frail little human girl, when he was Mr. invincible.

"How dare you just leave like that! In the woods no less?! Do I not have a say in this relationship? Because last time I checked we were in this together for the long haul! What am I not good enough for you? Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it, because you're a liar Edward Cullen, you love me I know your do but I must have done something wrong!"

He winced and before I could realized he movement he had me in his arms and was holding me tight against his chest.

"Oh, Bella, don't think any of that! I'm so sorry, I didn't think…I wasn't thinking. I was trying to keep you safe…from me."

I sighed but didn't move, "Danger magnet remember?" I mumbled from his chest.

He chuckled softly, "I love you so much…it was killing me to leave…I was having a hard time driving…I was driving at a normal human speed…" he admitted.

"Then don't leave." I was basically pleading now, pulling my head away from his chest to gague his expression.

"I won't. I'll stay."

"good." I said burying my head once again.

"Bella?" he whispered into my ear, I didn't move

"Hmmm?" I hummed back.

"Can I keep you…forever?"

I pulled away to look into his eyes, "Always and forever." I managed as his meaning sunk in.

He leaned in and our lips connected in a soft sweet kiss before we pulled apart. He was smiling at something.

"something funny?" I asked.

"Did you really steal that car?"

I blushed, "Yea…I guess I'll get grounded for that too…grand theft auto I wonder how Charlie will take that."

"Very well actually."

"What?!" I asked confused he knew something I didn't.

"he won't take it badly if he doesn't find out about it.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Dispose of the evidence." He smirked.

Later that day we met Alice at the mall, she'd had a vision of us and had hauled the whole family back, and she insisted that we go shopping. Her reasoning was because Edward had to make it up to her since he made her leave and was planning on leaving me so she had to leave her "best friend" I was honored when she said that. So to repay her he had to make me go shopping with her, and thankfully she let him tag along. Alice was also arranging a fitting for my wedding dress, and Edward and I were working on picking a college so I could "Go away" and to Charlie's knowledge I'd be at school, but really I'd be Mrs. Edward Cullen! And I'd be with him and his family for eternity.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Let me know, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. LM**


End file.
